Welcome to Rosedale High School!
by xXLunarMoonStarXx
Summary: Dawn and her friends enter their first year in High School. What will happen? Will new love be born? Or just deadly enemies? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping and Contestshipping! Rated T just in case. Please R and R. Thanks in advance!
1. Welcome To Rosedale!

**Hey everyone! I'm xXLunarMoonStarXx but you can just call me Miyuki! This is my first story on FanFictions so please go easy on me! () Anyways, I don't know how long updates are going to be(most likely every week or so) since I have school and everything, but I'll try my best! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Sigh **

**Dawn: Are you okay?**

**Me: No, some random person told me that I don't own Pokémon! That's SO not **** true! I own Pokémon and it's rights! **

**Lie Detector goes off**

**Me: Sigh I guess that person was right…I don't own Pokémon, I only some characters in the story(I'll tell you after each chapter if I own any characters in that chapter or not)…NOOOOO! **

**Runs off and starts crying**

**Paul: What's her problem?**

**Welcome to Rosedale High School!**

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Rosedale!**

"Dawn! Wake up!"

"Argg…Chocolate bars…" A girl mumbled in her sleep while she takes a big bite out of her pillow.

"**GAHHHH! GROSS!"** She screamed as she woke up looking at the clock.

"**WAHHHHH! IT'S ALREADY 8:15! MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!" **The blue haired girl screamed even louder as she put on her uniform, brushed her hiar, put her stuff in her bag and ate a piece of toast all in 12 minutes.

"I did, dear. Well, at least I tried to…" The woman said. The girl put on her shoes and ran off.

Dawn's POV

Hi, I'm Dawn Hikari. I'm 14 years old. It's my first day entering high school and I'm both nervous and excited. More on the nervous side though. After 8th grade in East Wood Middle School, everyone went to different high schools so I'm gonna have to make new friends. N-n-n-not that the making new friends is bad! I always have a new goal in life every week! So, I guess this week is to make new friends! I started running toward my new school hoping I wasn't late.

Normal POV

A bell chimed.

"**NOO! I'M LATE!" **Dawn yelled as she was running faster. She ran into the school and luckily she was a girl her age still wandering around the halls.

"Ummm…excuse me, do you know where room 208 is?" Dawn asked breathlessly.

"Are you in 208?" She asked. She was really pretty. Her hair was kind of in two ponytails just without the bands.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

"Cool! We're in the same class! I'm May. It's nice to meet you!" May said as she smiled.

"I'm Dawn. Dawn Hikari. It's nice to meet you too. But do you know where our class is?" Dawn asked as she smiled and sweat-dropped at the same time.

"I think it's upstairs but I'm not sure…AHHH!" May screamed. Dawn was already dragging May upstairs.

"208…208…" Dawn kept mumbling to herself as she tried to find the classroom.

"Ah! Here it is!" Dawn said.

"Great…" May said still tired from being dragged by Dawn as Dawn ran. Dawn opened the door. Thank god the teacher was still not here! The two girls walked into the classroom. Dawn walked to a desk that had a white piece of paper that said "Dawn Hikari". Dawn sighed from all that running and put her bag on her desk. _I guess I should go see how May is doing. _Dawn thought. She saw May with 2 girls. One had orange hair and looked like a complete tomboy. The other one also had orange hair and she looked pretty tough. Dawn decided to go up to them.

"Hi, you guys must be May's friends. It's nice to meet you." Dawn said smiling.

"Oh, this is Dawn." May said pointing to Dawn. "Dawn, this is Misty and Zoey.

"Hey." Misty said.

"Yo." Zoey said. "Hey Mist, you DO know that Ash looks your way a lot, right?" Misty turned BRIGHT red.

"That moron? Like I care bout him." Misty said still burning.

"Ash is the guy with the red cap and a Pikachu." May whispered to Dawn. Suddenly, the door opened and a woman that looked about 25 years came in. Everyone was silent.

"Okay everyone! To your desks!" She said. Everyone slowly walked to their desks.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Miss Sabrina Natsume. It's nice to meet you all. Let's start with attendance, shall we? Stevan Hiroto…"

"Here!" The boy cried.

"Paul Shinji…"

"Here…" Paul said yawning.

"Dawn Hikari…"

"Here!" Dawn said being more excited than ever.

"Drew Shuu…"

"…….Here….." Drew said as he kicked the air under his desk and crossed his arms.

"May Haruka…"

"Here!" May shouted as she was doing something with her lead pencil.

"Ash Satoshi…"

"Here…and so is Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

"Pika Pika (Yeah! I'm here too!)!"

"Very nice…and last but not least Misty Kasumi…"

"Here! But I think you missed Zoey."

"Hmmmmm….That's strange…I'll be back." Miss Natsume said as she left the classroom. As soon as she left someone yelled **"PARTY!"**. Dawn walked over to Zoey's desk. Misty was doing some on a piece of paper and May was to busy arguing with Drew so, Dawn was the only one to notice Zoey.

"I'm sorry your name wasn't on the attendance." Dawn said staring at the floor.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, it's not a big deal." Zoey said. Dawn smiled.

"Thank god! It's almost lunch! 10 more minutes! I'm starving!" Dawn said still smiling.

"All you ever think about is food, eh? Zoey asked as she too started smiling. The door slammed.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!" **Miss Natsume asked as she slammed the door.

**So, do you like it? Hate it? Please review because I work the fastest if I get a lot of reviews saying that you like it or something! Thanks for reading! X3 See you next chapter!**


	2. Detention

Hey everyone! I'm back! With chapter 2! Thanks to my readers, reviewers and people who "fav" this story or me as an author. Even though I'm such a crappy author! Sweatdrop Thank you all so much! Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Me: Sigh I wonder why we have to go through this everytime….Hey May…Smirks**

**May: Uh Oh…THERE IS NO WAY I'M DOING IT!**

**Me: Oh REALLY?! Whispers something to May **

**May: xXLunarMoonStarXx doesn't own Pokémon! **

**Me: That's what I thought…Still smirking **

**Drew: Pops out of nowhere What did you say?**

**Me: Keeps on smirking**

**May: Blushing hard**

**Drew: Walks away**

**Chapter 2: Detention**

"What's going on?!" Miss Natsume asked as she slammed the door. "**To your desks!** **EVERYONE! NOW!**" Everyone was silent again. Suddenly, a bell rings. LUNCH. Everyone ran to get out the class as fast as they can. Well, everyone except Dawn, May, Misty, Zoey, Paul, Drew and Ash. They just slowly walked toward the door.

"Wait right there!" Miss Natsume called. "I may have not got the others but at least I got you 7. You **ALL** have detention! Oh, and Zoey, the principal said that…" Miss Natsume noticed that the other 6 kids were listening just as much as Zoey was. "Uhhh…I'll call your family tonight." She finished. "Oh, and your detention is after school at 4:00 pm. Skip it and I'll make **MORE** phone calls. You're excused." The 7 teens slowly made their way to the cafeteria.

"UHHH!!!! I can't believe we have detention! On the first day of school!" Dawn screamed.

"I know! It's not our fault this happened!" May replied.

"This totally sucks. Detention on our first day." Misty added.

"I wonder what happened with my name and the attendance." Zoey said. The boy's conversation went like this: "Hmph. I can't believe someone as handsome as me got detention! That crazy teacher **MUST** be blind!" Drew said flicking his hair. "Hmmm…the bigger problem is that we will be stuck in detention with those "girly-girls". Any ideas?" Ash asked. Everyone was quiet. When both groups reached the café, they sat at the only empty table. The middle table.

"Why do we have to sit with them?" Misty asked with a vein on her head.

"Well, there isn't another spot in the whole lunch room!" Dawn said as she, May, Zoey, Paul and Drew got up to go to buy lunch. Leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Arrrgh! Where are they going?!" Misty asked even though she was screaming more than she was asking.

"Probably to buy lunch." Ash replied as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

_Oh my god…That means I'm alone with Ash! _ Misty thought as she blushed. She looked at Ash, the clueless moron that she loved. Perfect height, beautiful hair that brought out his eyes and his Pikachu always on his shoulder gave him the **PERFECT** touch. '_Even in a school uniform he still looks so handsome._' Misty thought.

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch, Misty?" Ash asked looking a little worried.

"O-O-Of course!" Misty responded as she took out a lunchbox full of ramen out of her lunch bag. Ash started drooling.

"Ramen…Ramen…Can I have some? **PLEASE?!**" Ash asked. Misty blushed.

"F-F-Fine. But only if you give me some of your lunch. I don't want to starve." Misty answered still burning.

"But I only have 3/4 of a sandwich left. Is that enough?" Ash asked again.

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Misty replied. Ash smiled. Misty blushed again.

"So, on 3. 1,2,3!" Ash screamed. They traded lunches. Ash started eating like there was no tomorrow. Misty ate the sandwich from a random place. Then she realized something. _Oh my god, an in-direct kiss!_ Misty thought. She started blushing even more. Suddenly, some put their hand of her forehead. She turned around.

"You okay, Misty? You look like you have a horrible fever." Ash asked looking more worried than ever. _That dense idiot._ Misty thought.

"Y-Yeah…I'm just kinda tired..." Misty lied.

"**MISTY! WE'RE BACK!"**" Dawn shouted. Misty stared at their lunches. Dawn bought a hamburger, sprite and some fries. May had chicken nuggets, 7up and a piece of cake. Zoey had a hot dog, Nestea and a chocolate bar. Paul had pizza, coke and chips. Drew had a beef patty, mountain dew and some ice cream.

"So, how much did you suffer being alone with that idiot?" May asked as she ate a piece of her chicken nugget. _Actually I didn't suffer at all. In fact, I was happy you guys gave us some time alone. _Misty thought.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" Misty screamed. Everyone except Paul laughed.

So, did you like it? Well, sorry for the short chapter! And the LONG update…TT.TT I was so busy with school….TT.TT I'm so sorry! Anyways, please review! Even if you didn't like it! Thanks! X3


End file.
